


She Was My Baby

by ZRobnett, ZRobnett2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett2/pseuds/ZRobnett2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has had some women in his life, but only one that ever counted. There was only one he ever REALLY loved. She was more than a car, she was his BABY. His 1967 Chevy Impala. When an accident in Kansas renders her into a a pile of parts, Dean swears he will do whatever it takes to get her back. There is only one man that might be able to give him back his heart. He is called the Wizard. He lives in the Emerald City AKA Eugene, Oregon. Dean decides he will drive a simi with baby attached all the way there to meet him if it means saving  his baby. </p><p>Cas Novak had no idea when he set out to give Dean back his heart that he would find a way to heal his own too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nobody Puts Baby In a Corner

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this now. I apologise. I am sort of updating now, even though the first draft was already posted. Check back to see the revisions. I hope you will be pleasantly surprised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe I have finally fixed the mistakes. I am so sorry. something wonky went wrong with my editor program.

**Lawrence, Kansas**

 

Dean would never forget that sound. Not as long as he lived. Even as he lay there in the hospital he could still hear it. It was only later that his mind filled in the gaps about what else had occurred. He was sitting in the diner eating a slice of cherry pie when he heard a high pitch squeal. Being adept at cars he knew the sound well. That was the sound of a truck that was in serious need of new breaks. He glanced out the window and his fork clanked on the table. His baby was directly in the pathway of that now out of control truck. His mouth went dry and he didn't bother attempting to scoot out of the booth he flew over the back of it and out the swinging doors. Sam was hot on his tail knowing exactly what Dean had in mind. He grabbed Dean and held him back from entering the road. Dean screamed "No!" fighting like hell to dislodge himself from his brother's moose-like arms. He knew, or felt he knew, if he could just get to her he could somehow save her before it was too late. Sam didn't release him until impact. Dean hit his knee's watching in stunned horror as the damage was done. The screeching of the brakes not working became metal crunching when they made full force contact. The breaks weren't slipping, they were damn near gone. A noise that can only be described as the sound of screaming filled the air as her body was dragged across the cement about 200 feet by the giant semi truck before smashing into a solid brick walled factory and crumpling up. There was fluids of every color spilling out and leaking everywhere. Dean was sure a lesser man would have lost his lunch. Dean almost did. Something fierce and primal came over him. As he let out a guttural shout he rushed the semi truck, pushed aside the air bag and pulling the driver out proceeding to punch him repeatedly in the face yelling over and over "You son-of-a-bitch. You stupid son-of-a-bitch". Sam finally caught back up to him and pulled him off. He was busy trying to calm Dean down, so he didn't see the driver sucker-punch Dean from behind. Dean slipped in all of the fluids spilled on the ground and went down hard head first into a fire hydrant. As consciousness took Dean under he looked at her crumpled former body and whispered, "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry"

 

 ***

 

_Dean walked into the bar and pulled up a stool. He immediately had a pint of beer in his hands. Grateful for the beer to ease his killer headache he took a seat._

_A couple minutes later a curvy woman with short black hair limped in. She had on knee high boots. One of them had a broken heel. She wore a leather knee length skirt, white top and matching black leather jacket and a pair of tinted broken aviators, that she took off "Son-of-a-Bitch", she muttered and tossed them on the bar._

_She had on one of those necklaces women wore these days that identified them. Dean wasn't really interested in identifying her at the moment. He was far more interested in identifying who gave her the shiner on her cheek bone and the fat lip. As if he had spoken out loud she laughed and pointed to her face "Oh, this? Let's call it, an occupational hazard. You should see the number of glasses I go through"._

_Just like with Dean's beer she had a shot of whiskey in her hand. She downed it in one gulp and did the same with a second that showed up. "I know, I know. I should slow down. It's just today was a bit rougher than usual, you catch my drift?"_

_She took off her Jacket and there were scars and slashes covering her arms and back everywhere that could be seen, which was a lot of places since the top didn't cover much. She reached for the next shot and Dean touched her arm "How's about you tell me who you are?"_

_It was the same time he noticed her charm bracelet that looked like tire chains and had mini G.I. Joes and Legos on it. It momentarily made him forget his question. She laughed out loud "You don't know?"_

_Dean furrowed his brow "I know someone knocked you around real good"._

_She waved that off and smiled, "I'm fixable, b_ elieve _me, when I'm at my best, I'm hot stuff, seriously. Remember that, though, Dean, I am always fixable"_

_She leaned over to pull off her boot "Now, this shoe, I'm not so sure about. Good year, my ass."_

_As she was bent over he caught the tattoo on her lower back. It was a rectangle. In the top center, it said KANSAS and underneath that was written KAS 2Y5. When she turned to face Dean his face was blank as stone "What are you playing at? How do you know my name? And, other stuff? Tell me your name woman."_

_She shrugged "I don't really have one" Dean's head still hurt and he was not up for games. He grabbed her arm"There must be something people call you"_

_She gave him a wistful smile and easily tugged her arm out of his grasp sending him falling off the bar stool. She leaned over him and said "You, and only you, call me 'Baby'._

_She pointed to the necklace it said Impala "That's what others call me. You look skeptical, I can prove it. How about some tunes?"_

_By the time Dean had gotten up she was up on the karaoke stage whispering to the pianist who was nodding. She started out singing Hungry eyes but 'switched stations' a few times during the song ending with the song she started with. When she sat back down at the bar, she took another double shot._

_Then she turned to Dean, her look was serious "I'm messed up pretty bad this time Dean, real bad."_

_She_ _coughed uncontrollably for a minute but then settled back down. " Don't let them kill me, okay. I ain't ready to say goodbye to you just yet. I can't leave you alone, so far, I'm the longest relationship you've ever had." She got up off her bar stool, kissed Dean on the top of the head and said " And Dean, It wasn't your fault._ _There was_ nothin' _you could have done. But thanks for defending my honor" She winked at him_

_"Now you better wake up before Sam thinks you went to coma town." Then she sauntered, both boots slung over her shoulder, towards the bar exit. If Dean didn't know better he would swear that was oil she was leaking out the bottoms of her feet. He couldn't help himself watching her still walk out, busted up like she was, he whispered "That's my girl" She looked back and smiled and her eyes lit up, literally, then she was gone. He heard the sound of her motor in the distance. She was definitely his car and he was going to save her._

**Eugene, Oregon ~ Better known as The Emerald City**

 

Castiel sat on his black leather couch as more of a stunned observer of his life, then an actual participant. He recalled they had gotten the couch because Meg didn't want his monkey grease to stain the furniture. She was talking again, he should probably be paying attention. Her tone was quiet and subdued, almost pitying. Castiel didn't want to be pitied, he wanted all of this to be a terrible dream. "Castiel, I asked if you wanted these mixing bowls or could I take them?" She had never called him Castiel before. It was always Clarance. Ever since he saved her from ending her life in college she had called him by the "It's a wonderful life" nickname and now, "Castiel? did you hear me?"

Castiel cleared his throat, "Take what you like, it's just stuff." He went back to musing and staring at the apartment. He held no hatred for the woman. She had been fair. She signed the divorce paperwork promptly, was annoyingly meticulous about asking for anything she thought he might have the slightest inclination to want to keep. Everything of course, but her. The apartment was feeling claustrophobic all of the sudden so he stepped outside on the balcony for a minute. The apartment. The apartment he and his friend, lover and business partner Meg had shared for the better part of a decade. How does one walk out on someone after ten years? Apparently it's easy, If your Meg. Apparently the best way is to approach them while they are arms deep in oil and under a car and inform them in no uncertain terms that you are leaving them for the competition, namely Rafael's fine motors in Portland. You (being Meg) of course must then explain, when they come home to the same apartment, to the small-minded individual (being Castiel) that you thought it went without saying that you were leaving him as well for the man, Rafael, who you had been seeing for some time. In Castiel's opinion, it did not go without saying. The interesting thing about finding out that your partner is leaving your company and later that day that your wife has been seeing another man who "makes her feel alive" Castiel thought, is that you don't yell (as you always thought you would) and you don't weep (as some men might) If you are Castiel, you get very still. So still Meg was frightened at first. You then nod. You go to your briefcase, remove paperwork and have her sign where signatures were needed.

Castiel didn't speak since speaking wasn't needed. Meg tried to engage him in a conversation, to ask if he wanted to talk about this. His answer was "no" After that, he sat down on that, damn, black, couch and watched as she began to pack. Castiel observed that you don't notice at first, but then, your heart simply rolls out of your chest and gets lost. Perhaps it falls under the couch, or gets trapped in the cushions, at any rate, you don't notice, somewhere in or around the couch your heart disappears. The couch, Castiel refused to move from, as he watched her pack up and walk out with and from his life. He doesn't search for that heart after she is gone and the apartment is quiet and mostly empty. He just doesn't care to. What's the point? Castiel had decided all it would do to find it and replace it would be to open it up to more pain. No, thank you. They did not call him "The Wizard" for nothing. Okay, sure, they called him that because he could fix anything, presumably. However, he knew what the wizard of Oz said about hearts, "Hearts will never become practical until they are made unbreakable" Castiel decided he was better off being a practical man. Just like this couch, which was one of the few things Meg did not take with her when she left the emerald city. Speaking of Castiel, That name could go to, he was no angel and had no desire to be one. He was now just "Cas" ~ "The Wizard" of Emerald City Auto Repair.

 


	2. We're Off To See The Wizard

Dean woke up in the hospital. He looked around disoriented for a second. Where was she? Then he recalled "she" was "Baby" and the whole horrible accident flashed before his eyes. He sat straight up. His brother Sam rushed over from the seat he had been occupying by the window "Hey, you're awake that's good but you should take it easy. You had a pretty nasty hit on the head."

Dean shook his head "How bad is it?"

Sam shrugged "Not too bad. You have a mild concussion and a few bruised.."

Dean cut him off "Not me Sammy! Baby. How bad is _She?_ What's the damage?"

Sam blew out a long puff of air and pulled a chair over and sat down. "Dean. Maybe you should just focus on yourself right now. We'll deal with the car later"

Dean clenched his jaw "She isn't 'the car' Sammy. She's my Baby and you tell me right now how bad it is."

Sam didn't know how to break the news to Dean. He looked into his eyes, then he looked away, he said one word "Bad"

Dean started pulling off blood pressure cuffs and the little oxygen nose thing they had on him. "I gotta get out of here. Take me to her now." 

Sam tried to stop him but after a bit of an argument, Sam knew there was no stopping Dean. He signed the release forms and got dressed agreeing to "take it easy" and within the hour he was climbing out of Sam's car at his Uncle Bobby's car lot. Dean had to take slow, deep breaths as he approached the mangled body of his pride and joy. He knelt down next to the wreckage and spoke to the car. Sam thought the concussion must be worse than the doctors thought. 

Dean shook his head as he leaned one hand against the metal "Look at you. Fixable?" He laughed "You, missy, are tougher than I thought. Don't worry, though, I'll work it out, Baby"

He stood back up and walked over to Sam. "So. How much is this gonna cost me?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Dean. It..She probably can't be fixed. She barely has any of her own parts even left. I mean, look at it..her."

Dean shook his head "No, I don't accept that answer. What else you got?"

Sam ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I thought you might say that. Well... Bobby says there is only one guy he know's of that _maybe_ can fix her and at least keep the original insides."

Dean kept his eyes on Baby but nodded "I'm listening"

Sam squinted "They call him The Wizard and he lives in The Emerald City"

Dean turned on Sam "Don't be a dick Sammy. This is important to me! Does Bobby know a guy or not?"

Sam put up his hands in surrender and half-laughed "I'm not joking. He lives in Eugene, Oregon but they call it the Emerald City and this dude really is called The Wizard cause apparently he never met a car he couldn't fix."

Dean ran his hand over his mouth. "So you are telling me, the only way to get what I want, is to leave Kansas and go see the Wizard, who lives in the Emerald City?"

Sam nodded "I know it sounds crazy and at first I thought Bobby was jerking me around. But I checked him out. I even gave him a call. Nice guy. Says to bring her in and he even has an extra room you can rent from him while your car is being fixed. He said he knows how hard it is to let go of something you love."

Dean thought about it "He said that? Then it's settled, this guy's gonna help me fix my baby. I just hope I don't have to click my heels or anything crazy to get back home."

Sam laughed "I should never have made you watch that movie."

* * *

 

 

Cas had just finished cleaning up the debris left from the broken window and replaced the new one in the office. Apparently his ex-wife's amiable mood did not stay once she was served with the papers stating that since she left Cas' company for another company, none of the money from Castiel's company was her's. Furthermore, Cas' lawyer stated that since she openly admitted to infidelity she broke the prenuptial agreement (that she insisted on having when they got married) so she was not entitled to any alimony. 

Meg received this noticed, got in her truck and drove it into Castiel's shop. Literally. Straight through the window. She was actually shocked when Garth called the police to have her and her truck hauled away. 

Cas sighed again thinking about what a mess this had all become. He sat down at his desk and the phone rang.He was the only one there now. He had told Garth he could head home about 15 minutes ago. He looked at it for a moment as if unsure whether or not he wanted to bother but if he didn't work, he would lose his mind. He picked it up on the third ring " This is the Wizard" he said tiredly

He heard a chuckle from the other end of the phone "So, they really do call you that."

Castiel's lip quirked "Yes, they really do. Who am I speaking to?"

The voice on the other end cleared his throat "Oh. Sorry. My name's Dean Winchester.. hey, did I catch you at a bad time? You sound...nevermind none of my business"

"Bad time...?" Cas mused _more like a_ bad _year_ , but he wasn't telling a stranger that. "No, it's fine. Yes. Mr.Winchester. I spoke to your brother. You have the '67 Impala, right? I hear your girl's been through hell?"

Dean chuckled again "You could say that, but I hear If I follow the yellow brick road there's this wizard who just might be able to help her. Any truth to that?"

It was Cas' turn to laugh "I'll be honest with you, If I can't do it, it probably can't be done"

This time, Dean laughed outright. "Pretty cocky there Wizard. I like that in the guy I trust with my car. You got a real name?"

Castiel smiled "Yes. My mom didn't name me Wizard after all. It's Cas"

On the other line, all the way in Kansas Dean shook his head " Alright. Anyway, I called to see if you thought you could really do it. You seem confident as shit, so that's a plus. The second reason for my call is, I don't fly. especially not when my baby has to travel on the back of some car carrier. So, I'm driving there, and its gonna take a couple days, but I wanted to give you the heads up that I'm heading out today. My brother said I'd be bunking with you so I didn't want to just drop in unannounced."

Castiel started "Mr. Winchester"

"Call me Dean"

Cas began again "Dean. I know it isn't my business but didn't you just get out of the hospital today? In fact, when your brother called me, this morning, you weren't even conscious."

Dean's voice sounded gruff "With all due respect Cas, I ain't waiting another day. Yeah, okay. So, I had a small concussion. That mother fucker smashed my baby to pieces. He deserved that punch in the mouth. So I went down fighting. No big."

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dean. I get it. She's not just a car to you. But what good is a car without her driver? Please tell me you are smart enough to know that a concussion slows down your reflexes and therefore driving, especially long distances, more especially in a class-D vehicle would be at best unwise at worst fatal. Look, I know a truck driver, her name is Kim. She is tough as nails, can drive all night and she owe's me a favor. If I can get her there by tonight will you wait and let her at least take the wheel?"

Dean sighed "What's it to you anyway? I mean, why do you care?"

Cas leaned back in his chair and swiveled it to look at the newly installed window "To be honest Dean, I'm selfish. I think the work your car is going to need will be a blessed distraction. But if you slip up on your way here and something happens to you" he let out a tired sigh "It will just be one more thing I have to feel guilty about."

Dean was quite for a few beats "Alright Cas. It's two pm, my time, now. I'll wait till nine. That gives you seven hours to get this lady here. If she doesn't show, I'm coming without her. deal?"

"Okay... Dean, when you first called you were about to say I sounded like something, what was it?"

Dean cleared his throat "You, uh, sounded like me"

Castiel tilted his head "What does that mean exactly?"

Dean sighed "Like a guy who has lost too much and doesn't want to lose anymore. I'll see you in a few days Cas"

Castiel nodded " Yes. I'll call Kim now. Goodbye, Dean."

Dean hung up the phone. Castiel hung it up and thought, this man could prove as interesting as his car. He picked up the phone to call his friend.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Not in Kansas Anymore

Dean woke up to a pounding, he wasn't sure if it was in his head or on the door. As he sat up he found it was both. He answered the door and there stood a sexy brunette with short cropped black hair, wearing a black tank top, jeans and combat boots. She had tattoos on both arms and more the one earring in each ear. She gave a sarcastic salute, "Hiya, I'm Kim I'll be your driver for this evening. That is of course if you're Dean?"

Dean rubbed his head "Yeah, that's me. You can come in, I just gotta take something for this fucking rock concert playing inside my head" He ushered her in and went into the kitchen to find the Asprin. From the living

From the living room, Kim shouted,"Boy, wait til the Wizard gets a load of you. I'll bet he has no idea what he just signed up for."

Dean came back into the livingroom perplexed, "What's that supposed to mean? I'm not crazy or anything. I mean, okay, I've looked better, but I just got out of the hospital."

The surprise was evident on Kim's face and by her eyes widening to their full extent. "You mean you look _better_ than this usually? Oh,shit. Are you straight?"

Dean coughed on the drink of water he just took, "Am I what? You can't just go around asking people that?"

Kim looked irritated, "Oh why the fuck not? It's just a question, you don't have to answer if you're sensitive about it."

Dean huffed "I'm not sensit..I mean,... I don't... no, okay. I'm not a hundred percent straight, not that I can see how that's relevant."

Kim slapped her leg and laughed, "Well fuck me sideways, shits about to get interesting. You're underwear model hot and into guys. The Wizard is nine kinds of screwed and doesn't even know it."

Dean rolled his eyes "I can't believe real people call him that. Can we go, please? I want _Cas_ to fix my baby."

Kim bowed, "Yes, your majesty, lead the way." Dean was beginning to think sarcasm was her default setting. The strange thing is, he still really liked her. He left a note for his brother telling him he had gone and they headed over to Bobby's in Kim's flatbed to pick up Baby.

***

Four hours into the trip they pulled off the highway and into a residential area. Dean was curious what they were up to. Kim responded as she was parking as illegally as possible on a culdesac,"I've gotta pick up my co-captain. You want me to drive straight through and The Wizard doesn't want you behind the wheel, although I'm not supposed to tell you that. So, I called in a favor."

A curvy blonde woman opened up the truck door and jumped in pushing Dean into the middle seat position. She was bubbly and full of energy. "Hi, there! I'm Briana and, holy shit Kim! You weren't kidding, he is hotter than all five of the backstreet boys."

Kim nodded, "Told ya."

As she closed the door and buckled up Dean extended his hand "Yeah, nice to meet you. It's just Dean, though. Hotter-then-all-five-backstreet boys doesn't fit on my driver's licence."

Briana laughed and wrinkled her nose, "Funny too. The Wiz is gonna wiz himself." she laughed at her joke.

Dean was beginning to be concerned. He looked from Kim to Briana, "Is there something else I should know about Cas? He seemed normal enough on the phone but you two make it sound like he either hasn't been laid in decades or he is just sex-crazed in general."

Kim shrugged, "Don't misunderstand us Dean, were just having a little fun. The Wizard's normal enough, maybe too normal actually, nothing phases him. But he recently went through a divorce and you are sort-of his type. So we just think it's gonna be fun watching him try and pretend you don't phase him either."

Dean wasn't sure how he felt about being their Guinee pig but they were taking him all the way to Oregon so he couldn't really complain. Instead, he closed his eyes and decided to get a little shut-eye.

* * *

 

 Dean walked along stumbling here and there on debris. He knew he must be dreaming because he was the only soul out in a wilderness of ruins. He was wrong, though, there was someone else. Laying in the grass was the girl version of Baby. She looked worse for wear. He ran over to her and knelt beside her. "Hey Baby, you don't look so hot."

She coughed and spit out transmission fluid. "Gee, thanks. You sure know how to boost a girls ego. I'm fine." She tried to stand and her leg gave out. She grit her teeth when Dean had to catch her fall. 

Dean sat her back down and brushed her sweat leaden hair out of her face "Hey, listen. I'm taken you somewhere to get you fixed up. I don't want you to worry about it. "

She hissed and it sounded exactly like a car with a blown head gasket "Where...you taking me."

Dean lifted her head and put a canteen to her lips, "Drink this you're overheating. I'm taking you to a place called the Emerald city, there's a wizard there who is gonna fix you."

She drank the water and coughed again as steam rose from her throat "I better not have to sing any stupid songs or pour water on a witch."

Dean laughed "That's sort-of what I said, come on Baby, I got you" He picked her up and as he turned he saw a gleaming green light and standing bathed in it was a silhouette of a man. Dean tightened his hold and began to walk on down the yellow road he said "Guess that must be him, the wonderful wizard of oz"

* * *

 

It wasn't every day that Cas had company. Okay, it was never. He had already changed the towels in the bathroom three times. The first set looked like he was trying too hard, the second set looked like he didn't give a fuck, he had finally settled on the blue ones. They weren't worn out but also weren't overly fancy. He saved time with the sheets by starting with the nice white cotton set, no need to get fancy. Who didn't enjoy a nice clean set of white cotton sheets? By the time Cas was done cleaning and organizing his whole house in a way that didn't look like he had spent all day cleaning and organizing his house, he was exhausted. He fell into a nine-hour coma and woke up still a bit groggy. He had just arrived at the shop and was only on his second cup of coffee when Kim's truck pulled into the lot. He knew why he was standing there in just jeans and a white tank top with his hair a mess but it didn't stop him from feeling like he should have cleaned up a bit before he met with a client.

Kim jumped down from the truck and wrapped him in a hug "well, well if it isn't the ol' Wizard himself. Boy, you look good enough to eat. Divorce suits you."

Cas chuckled "Same old Kim I see, gorgeous as ever and just as opinionated." Then he saw Briana round the front of the truck "Oh boy, you brought your bubbly side-kick. It'll be Kareokee and shots tonight,I'm sure of it."

Briana giggled as she was swooped into a hug "Wait and see what we have inside the cab of that truck for you."

Cas raised an eyebrow, "That sounds ominous as hell. How bad is it? Level with me girls?"

They both just smiled and shook their heads no. Cas didn't have to wait long before two jean clad legs, ending in black biker boots, hit the gravel next to the truck. The driver-side door closed and if looks could kill Cas would have dropped dead where he stood. Dean Winchester hadn't been out of the truck for more than a minute before his black v-neck t-shirt was removed and shoved in his back pocket. Cas was then staring at an expanse of muscled chest, abs and arms the likes of which he hadn't seen in a very long time. He heard Dean mutter something about it being 'hotter than a whore in church' and then he was off checking on his car.

Cas looked from one woman to the other. brian spoke first, "What did I tell you?"

Cas cleared his throat, adjusted his jeans and shrugged "He seems nice."

Both women burst out laughing.

* * *

 

Dean got out of the truck and was hit with a wave of heat that blasted him back. He thought it was supposed to be rainy and cold in Oregon. He took off his shirt and went to check on Baby. As soon as he was certain she was still secure he glanced back over at the trio standing by the front of the truck. It was then he got his first look at 'The Wizard'. The man had on jeans that hugged in all the right places and left nothing to Dean's imagination, a think white tank top that formed over chest and arms used to doing hard work and it showed and for some reason his hair looked like he had just been thoroughly fucked. Dean whispered to his car "Dorothy, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore"

The women started laughing then and Cas walked away from them. He came up to Dean and Dean could feel him check him out. Dean quirked his lip in a half-smile "Do you know you do that?"

Cas met Dean's eyes "Do what?"

Dean waved it off, "Nevermind. I take it your Cas?"

* * *

 

Cas was all business now, "Yep and this poor thing must be Baby. Damn... You weren't fucking with me Dean, she needs a lot of work."

Dean rubbed her mangled fender "Not too much for The Wizard, is it?  After all, I did follow the yellow brick road all the way here and these ruby slippers are a nightmare on my feet."

He was kidding but Cas could see that Dean was really worried he wouldn't be able to fix her "No, not too much for me. It's a good thing for you though that I have a spare room, this really could take a while." He turned serious eyes to Dean "I know what she means to you Dean, so I'll give her what I've got but you need to understand we're gonna loose a lot of her original parts here."

Dean nodded, "I get it. Keep what you can, that's all I ask. Well, actually, that's not all I ask."

Cas shook his head and sighed, "There's always a damn catch, what is it?"

Dean touched his arm, "She's my Baby, Cas. I wanna help, you know, where I can. I get the liability, insurance, you could get hurt crap, so spare me. I'll sign whatever waivers, I'd just like to help put her back together."

Cas thought about it for a minute. He looked out into the new morning sun and thought about how much he had lost recently and what he would go through to undo a fraction of that pain. He finally nodded to Dean, "I don't see why not Dean, She's your pride and joy. But if it gets dicey or dangerous, you back the fuck off, got it?"

Dean saluted, "You got it, chief"

Cas raised his eyebrows and looked at Kim, "One day. He was alone with you for one day."

Kim shrugged. "Don't blame me. He came that way. I just upped his sarcastic factory settings slightly" she winked at Dean. Dean laughed and winked back which caused Kim to fan herself. 

Cas threw up his hands and left them all outside. He grumbled "I need another cup of coffee"

* * *

 

 

 


	4. If I only had a brain...

Cas was having some sort of brain-to-body malfunction. He couldn't quite explain it, but every time he glanced at the newcomer his body went haywire. He rubbed his hands roughly on his thighs to get them to stop tingling. "So, Dean, my man garth over there will get baby set up in the garage, why don't I take you to my place?"

Dean arched his eyebrow but was clearly in full flirt mode "Damn, you move fast. Been here for less than an hour and you are already trying to take me home." he laughed good-naturedly and patted Cas' shoulder. 

Cas stared at him blankly for a second, not a single thought was allowed to enter his brain as his body reacted to the touch. He cleared his throat and wet his lips, willing words to come out. " I.. uhm.. that's not... okay, I see where that could have come off wrong. I just meant I wanted to show you where you will be staying for the foreseeable future"

Dean squeezed Cas' shoulder and laughed "Hey, buddy, I was just fuckin' with you. It's cool, relax man." He shifted his hand and gave Cas' rear a smack as he headed toward the garage "Come on, let's get this show on the road."

Kim and Briana stifled their giggles as Cas' face registered plain shock at Dean's action. He stopped trying to have a normal conversation and instead muttered "my truck is over there" He headed to his truck and waited for Dean to climb inside before he started the engine. In no time they arrived at the house. Once inside Cas went on routine, forgetting for a minute he was supposed to be showing Dean around. He set his keys on the counter, kicked off his shoes and dropped onto the couch. Dean walked around the living room checking out the place "Nice digs. You live alone?"

Cas looked up from his couch, A thousand things running through his head. The most prevalent thought was that he hadn't had a single person n his home since Meg left. He sighed "Yes. I ... um.. I live alone. My wife.. ex-wife used to live here too, but she doesn't anymore... obviously.." He trailed off as he realized he was rambling.

Dean sat next to him on the couch. A look of confusion on his face "Hey, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable back at the shop. The girls sort of gave me some misinformation, I think.I knew you were divorced, I just didn't realize you had a wife. See .. this is sorta embarrassing but I thought you were gay."

Cas chuckled "I wasn't offended or uncomfortable. I am, well I mean, I like guys too. So it's cool. Not that I'm trying to get you into bed or anything, I just mean.. you weren't wrong about me, not exactly."

Dean's grin revealed perfect dimples in his cheeks and Cas inhaled slightly when Dean lightly placed his hand on his thigh He said "Well, I'm glad to know I wasn't wrong. How's about you show me where that bed is. As you know I recently got banged up pretty bad and should probably sleep."

Cas heard the words but his whole body was reacting to the hand on his thigh. So in defense, he immediately jumped up nearly toppling Dean over. As he caught his arm to steady him their eyes met and held for a second and neither man could deny the sparks that flew. Cas cleared his throat and stepped back. He began to walk towards the hall and talk while he was walking.  "Sorry about that. The uh. the room is this way. I have it all made up for you,Clean sheets and towels are in their too. I hope you like blue."

Dean followed behind. He responded to Cas' question by glancing back up into his eyes "You know, It's becoming my favorite color."

 

* * *

 

Cas left a note for Dean after he was asleep and a set of keys telling him he could drive the gold renta-hoopty he had in the driveway back to the shop when he woke up. Then he left the house and headed for the shop, he had some words for the girls.

When he walked into the shop Briana was perched on Kim's lap and they were telling Garth a story about Bri getting too drunk and flashing a bouncer at a club to get in the door, turns out Kim was the bouncer. "And it was love at first boob" Kim laughed uproariously. "Hey look, it's the Wiz, did you get our little friend settled in?"

Cas sat in his office chair and pinched the bridge of his nose "Why, the fuck, didn't you tell me he was gay and just as sexy as his car once was?"

Bri shrugged "You seemed to figure that out pretty quickly. Why spoil the fun?"

 "Spoil the fun? Are you fucking kidding, Bri? I just got out of a pretty fucked marriage that's why. It's not _fun_. It's just .. I don't know ... complicated." Cas spat out

Kim hugged Brianna as if to shield her. "Hey! Don't yell at her Jack-ass. She was just along for the ride. It was my doing. Besides, I was doing you a favor, remember? And so what if he's hot enough to fry an egg on. It doesn't mean jack. You decide if you go there or not. So fuck it. Fix the car and maybe, just fucking maybe you can fix a bit of yourself too, Castiel."

Cas whipped his head around to stare at her. "Don't call me that. Okay, you're right. I was being a dick. But do. Not. call. me. that. It's Cas or the Wizard got it? Fucking Meg called me Castiel. That man died the day that bitch walked out of my life."

Kim put her hands up in defense "Okay, I'm sorry. That was out of line. So what do say Wiz, You gonna show us a magic trick and fix that car?"

Cas raised his eyebrow and smiled "I'm damn sure gonna try"

Garth who had been sitting back uncomfortably through the whole argument sat up finally and said with a bit too much pep "Now that's what I like to here!" 

* * *

 

  _"Just when I thought he couldn't get any hotter"_ Dean thought, as he arrived back at the shop after his nap. Cas had his coveralls pulled off the top half and tied around his waist. He was bare-chested and covered in grease from tearing apart Baby's outter body. As Dean walked up to him, Cas took a rag and wiped his brow, tucking it in his back pocket.

He smiled a heart-stopping smile "Hey there. Hope you had a good nap. You look rested."

Dean nodded and wet his lips. "Uh, yeah. It was good. You look like you've been busy. You wanna take a break?"

Cas' smile widened. "No. You wanna get dirty?"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I could do with some manual labor or were you implying another kind of dirty?"

Cas shook his head and laughed as he tossed Dean a pair of coveralls "You take everything wrong on purpose or do I just bring it out in you?"

Dean grinned as he zipped up the coveralls "Wouldn't you like to know." He winked. He grabbed a crowbar and began prying off what used to be the bumper. At the first grinding sound, he whispered to his car "Sorry girl, this hurts me more than you" 

A couple hours later Dean was under the car removing the bolts for the engine when someone kicked his leg. He heard a woman screeching "You low down, no good, bastard."

Dean rolled out from under the car and sat up "Nope, my parents were very married. Who are you?"

The woman planted both her hands on her hips "Who the hell are you?"

Dean shrugged "I asked you first."

The woman rolled her eyes and looked around the lot "I don't have time for this. Where's Castiel?"

Cas cleared his throat "Behind you. Meg, I see you have met my boyfriend."

Meg's mouth dropped open for a second and then she laughed "Yeah. Okay. Nice try. We have to talk Castiel, you had me arrested."

Cas tilted his head to the side "You drove your truck through the window of my business. I had every right."

Dean was watching all this with fascination. He figured the wiz deserved a break from this harpies level of crazy. He walked over and slapped Cas' ass. "Hey, babe. Wondered where you ran off to."

Cas grinned and his eyes sparkled. Before Dean had time to even know what he was doing Cas had pulled him in for a toecurling, steamy-as-hell kiss. "You know I couldn't stay away from you long,sexy"

Now Meg looked positively apoplectic "You. You're gay, now? What the hell Castiel?"

Cas threw his arm over Dean's shoulder "I have always been bi-sexual Megan. Though, I'm not surprised you didn't know that. You apparently didn't give a shit about me. Now, do yourself a favor and get off my lot before I have you arrested again."

Meg pouted "Hey, don't be like that."

Cas pinched the bridge of his nose then walked past her toward the car "Go back to screwing the competition, Meg. I'm busy."

She turned and stomped back in her truck. Revving the engine and kicking up a mean cloud of dust, she peeled out of the lot.

Dean noticed that Cas was leaning both arms on the car, his head bowed. He went over and patted Cas on the shoulder. "You doin' alright?"

Cas quickly swiped at his eyes and slipped on aviators but not before Dean noticed he had been crying. Cas cleared his throat "Hey, sorry about planting that kiss on you. That's my ex-wife. She just really pisses me off."

Dean nodded and then to lighten Cas up he winked "Feel free to be pissed off more often."

Cas laughed "Come on fucker, lets grab some lunch."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. If I Only Had The Nerve

The first week was finally over. Dean hurt in places he didn't even know he could hurt and the weather couldn't decide if it was hot and humid or weird chilling rain. Oregon did have it's perks though. He thought Cas looked good in the heat but it was even better when the rain would drench him and he would slick his wet hair off his forehead and just keep on working. “Man” Dean thought “The attention he shows my baby makes me wanna thank him in the worst way”

They were currently sitting under an awning, eating cold cut club sandwiches and staring at the nearly dismantled Impala. Cas stretched his arms over his head, showing the perfect definition of his arm muscles. “Well, the good news is, we saved her engine and her main frame. The bad news is .. we will have to order all new parts for her and essentially piece her back together layer by layer. It’s gonna be a lot of work, you up for it?”

Dean stared at the car, “Yeah … I just gotta get her back, you know?”

Cas nodded and patted Dean’s knee “We will.”

Dean laid his hand on Cas’. they locked eyes. “Cas, I um.. I think we need to take a break from her. Maybe, go get a drink?”

Cas broke the eye contact, “Dean..”

Dean interrupted , “I know, I know. You’ve had a bad run. I ain’t askin’ to date you. I’m not even necessarily asking to take you to bed. Although, if we’re being honest, I’d damn sure like to. All I’m saying is let's have a drink and talk. You know, see where it goes. I like you Cas.”

The wizard looked back at Dean and sighed, “I like you too. I don’t know though. I mean, my self esteem is shot, courtesy of my ex, but, fuck it, why not.”

Dean grinned, “That’s the spirit!” He released the hand he didn’t realise he was still holding and stood up. “Come on, let's get out of these wet clothes and hit the road.”

�

Back at the apartment, Dean had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stepped out into the hallway and ran into Cas. Cas wet his lips with his tongue and his gaze roamed over Dean’s nearly naked body. He just said “Dean” but Dean saw so much more in his eyes. An almost longing.

Dean wasn’t quite sure what happened. One minute he was standing there looking into Cas’ eyes and the next he was pressed against the wall and Cas was kissing him with a fever that threatened to consume them both. The towel dropped as Dean’s hands came up to cup Cas’ face and kiss him back.   
Cas pulled back just enough to speak, their lips still nearly touching. His voice was husky as he said “Screw the drink. Come to bed with me.”

Dean blew out a puff of air. “You sure?”

Cas nodded, “Yes. I don’t wanna over think it. If you are willing, so am I”

Dean tugged on the waistband of Cas’ jeans and pulled him into the bedroom.

The door had barely shut when Cas had Dean pressed back against it. He dropped to his knees and took Dean in his mouth. Dean’s head rocked back and hit the door. “Oh.. shit, Cas.”

Cas was going for the gusto too. Dean was rock hard in seconds. He placed his hand on Cas’ head and moaned as he pulled Cas away from him. The wizard seemed confused “What’s wrong?”

Dean shook his head “Nothing. That’s, um, amazing but.. I want you.”

Cas got the memo. He stood up and pushed Dean onto his back on the soft blue covers. Cas made short work of removing his pants and boxers. He eased onto the bed, sliding his knee between Dean’s thighs. Dean couldn’t of looked away if he had wanted to. He was locked in Cas’ clear blue eyes.

Cas pulled lube out of the bedside table. He worked it over his fingers. He leaned in and begin kissing and nipping at Dean’s lips and neck, as he slowly worked his fingers into Dean’s ass.

Dean began to pant and arch his body in rhythm with Cas’ hand. He slid his hand down and stroked Cas’ cock.

Cas’ eyes closed slowly on a sigh. He rocked his body, thrusting into Dean’s fist. When he was hard and needy he removed his fingers and slid between Dean’s legs. Cas looked down into Dean's face. Dean gave the slightest of nods and Cas knew he was ready.

He pressed into Dean feeling the tightness like a second skin. Dean's body relaxed and pulled Cas deeper.

When he was fully sheathed both men let out a moan. Cas looked to Dean to be sure his body had adjusted to Cas’ large girth. Dean's response was almost shocking. He gripped Cas on either side of his head, hands tangled in his hair and kissed him passionately. As he did this he rocked his body upward then slowly back down to feel Cas move inside him.

Cas’ body shook with need. How long had it been since he had shared intimacy with someone else? He couldn't even recall the last time he had slept with Meg and even then it was… different.

He ran his hands down Dean's body and gripped his hips. He increased the rhythm of their movements. Dean moaned against his mouth. Cas picked up speed, thrusting and pulling back, over and over. Each time would pull a grunt or gasp from both if their lips.

Dean let his head fall back against the bed, he gasped out “Cas!” His hands gripped Cas’ upper arms for dear life.

Cas’ eyes closed again as he got closer to orgasm. Dean's voice was soft as he touched Cas’ face, “Cas, look at me. Be here with me.”

Cas’ eyes fluttered open. He smiled at Dean, “Don't worry, Dean. You're the only one I see right now.”

With his blue eyes fixed on Dean's green, he slid his hand down to stroke Dean's cock. Breathing intensified as they came to climax. Cas watched Dean till the last second when the orgasm took him over and he cried out, burying his face in Dean's neck.

Dean's arms wrapped around his body and held him while the orgasm tremored through them both.

Once Cas’ heart had stopped threatening to pound out of his chest he slid off Dean and got a washcloth to clean them up.

Dean's eyes were shining. He looked at Cas with a small smile on his face. “Wow” was all he said. Cas laughed and kissed him before falling next to him on the bed with a smile on his face.

 


End file.
